Nothing For Granted
by dare-to-dream22
Summary: Come with me, life is short and sweet. We will take nothing for granted. Nothing for granted.


So this was something I wrote a while ago, and not especially for Psych. But today I started thinking about it, and I realized it could work. So I changed one or two little things and reread it a few times, and I think it really does work. Even if it is sad. :C

It's from Juliet's POV after Shawn has.. well.. died. D': I know, I know, sad stuff. But bear with me here. I'm pretty sure they were a couple when he died, but they don't have to be. You are free to interpret it however you want to. :)

So Read! Review!

OH! One more thing! The song! :P It's called **Nothing For Granted **by **Brendan James.** It's a seriously good song by a seriously good singer. :) One of his other songs gave me the inspiration for the titles of one of my other chapters in another story. :))

* * *

_Leave the doubt you're holding near_

_Leave them here, love, by the door_

_They're no good anymore._

You taught me more than any teacher could.

You taught me the important stuff, the life lessons.

You taught me that in taking the time out of my day to brighten someone else's, I will brighten my own.

You taught me that it's worth it to sleep in for another hour or two, just to be able to lie in your arms.

You taught me to stop every once in a while and smell the roses, literally.

But you also taught me that roses aren't the only flowers I should stop to smell, and that I should stop every once in a while to smell the whole world.

_Tell your friends you'll see them later_

_Tell your family they can wait_

_Oh, only young once, only dream of_

_the day that love will steal you away._

When I met you, everything else stopped mattering to me.

When I met you, everything else seemed to fade away.

When I met you, the world stopped spinning and time froze.

When I met you, I learned what true love felt like.

And when I met you, I met myself for the first time.

_So run with me down these midnight streets_

_We will take nothing for granted_

_Nothing for granted._

_Come with me, life is short and sweet_

_We will take nothing for granted_

_Nothing for granted._

We were going to conquer the world together.

We were going to blaze our own trail.

We were going to discover what it meant to really live life to the fullest.

We were going to enjoy the little things and always look at the glass as half full.

We were going to change people's lives.

Because we had already changed each other's.

And we were going to do it all together.

_Stop the seasons drifting by_

_Stop believing there's no time_

_Stop your heart from closing off_

_I think you deserve it all._

When we were together, watches and clocks didn't matter.

When we were together, everything made sense and nothing made sense at the same time.

When we were together, only the two of us existed in the world.

When we were together, there was no such thing as war and hatred.

Because when we were together, all I could see was the love in your eyes.

_Love your future, love your past_

_Love your body, it's all you have_

_Love your secrets bottled up_

_But love them more when you give them up._

After we met, I began to see the world in a whole new light.

After we met, I allowed myself to let you into my heart.

After we met, I learned how two really is better than one.

After we met, I started to accept myself for who I was.

Because after we met, I knew you loved me just because I was me.

_And run with me down these midnight streets_

_We will take nothing for granted_

_Nothing for granted._

_Come with me, life is short and sweet_

_We will take nothing for granted_

_Nothing for granted._

When you were gone, I realized just how much I had fallen in love with you.

When you were gone, I realized just how much I had let you take over my heart.

When you were gone, I realized just how much you had changed me.

When you were gone, I realized just how much you had become a part of my life.

When you were gone, I realized just how much I needed you.

And when you were gone, I realized just how much you had fallen in love with me, too.

_Gotta get out of your mind_

_There's so many wonders to find_

_So many words they could write across your early grave._

After you left, I knew I had to find a way to move forward.

After you left, I knew I had to put one foot in front of the other.

After you left, I knew there were more things out there for me to discover without you by my side.

After you left, I knew I had to try to love again.

After you left, I knew the world wouldn't stop for me.

And after you left, I knew the world wouldn't rewind for me either, no matter how many times I begged and cried 'please.'

_So come on and open your eyes_

_I will be right by your side_

_You will see love lies in everything._

As life continued on, I knew you would always be there for me.

As life continued on, I knew that whenever I needed you, all I had to do was close my eyes.

As life continued on, I knew you wanted me to love again and be happy.

As life continued on, I knew I met you for a reason.

But as life continued on, I continued to love you.

_Run with me down these midnight streets_

_We will take nothing for granted_

_Nothing for granted_

_Nothing for granted_

_Nothing for granted._

Why did you have to leave? I had so many memories of you and me.

Why did you have to leave? I had so many dreams of what we were going to do together.

Why did you have to leave? I had so many plans for our future, for the two of us.

Why did you have to leave? We were going to get married, have kids, grow old together.

Why did you have to leave? We were going to be the old couple sitting on the front porch together, watching our grandchildren play and exchanging loving glances as we held each other's hand.

But you did leave, so now all I can do is save all those memories, all those dreams, all those plans.

_Come with me life is short and sweet_

_Oh, nothing for granted._

_Nothing for granted._


End file.
